


The One With Only One Bed

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [33]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Cheesy, Developing Relationship, First Kisses, First Times, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Happily Ever After, Love Confessions, M/M, SO TROPEY, Sharing a Bed, Spideypool - Freeform, Teasing, awkward conversation, there's only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: Spideypool needs to have a serious talk about something Peter did and then something Wade said so they take a drive to try and hash out their feelings.Of course there's a snowstorm, of course they find a hotel, of course the only available room has only one bed and a mirror on the ceiling.Whatever will they do?





	The One With Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a "one bed" trope fic and I don't know if I did it right but I love it anyway!

Tony told Peter several different times that they could use the helicopter to get up to the Avengers Compound for the party that weekend. It was close to a three hour drive after all, four if they hit traffic leaving the city and probably five if it snowed and the roads were bad, which was almost guaranteed to happen since it was November and  _winter_. 

Peter had politely declined for both he and Wade, appreciating the offer but knowing that Wade hated to fly— something about wind advisories and a mission that had gone bad when he was on X force?— and realizing that the helicopter ride would mean sharing space with most of the rest of the team, a car ride just sounded like more fun.

Besides, he and Wade had  _things_  to talk about, things that needed to be said before they spent a night upstate together, and those  _things_ didn’t really need to be said at the Official Grand Re-Opening Party for the new Avengers place.

Not that they were spending the night  _together_ , per se. Tony had apparently designated rooms for all the Avengers and that included part time Avengers like he and Wade, probably DareDevil and the always frightening Ms Jessica Jones, and Peter was pretty sure he had seen Charles Xavier and someone named  _Logan_ on the list too.

So no, he and Wade weren’t  _technically_ spending the night together, and it wasn’t like they didn’t hang out all the time minus masks and suits anyway? But it would be the first time they’d seen each other since  _The Incident_  and Peter really didn’t want their first conversation since  _The Incident_ to be in a helicopter full of Avengers.

And road trips were good for long talks right? They could stare at the scenery while talking about important things? Even if the weather was bad and it started snowing– which it definitely would because the sky was already cloudy and gloomy and it was fucking freezing outside– it would be fine. Long talks were infinitely easier when there didn’t have to be extended eye contact, right? 

Right. 

So. They could talk about  _The Incident_  and move past the awkward moment and get right back to just hanging out and sassing each other and making fun of the Avengers. 

First a drive, then a talk, then some sass. 

What could go wrong?

****************

****************

“Oh look at that.” Peter said flatly, some five and a half hours outside the city, and a good two hours after they should have been at the compound. “Everything has literally gone wrong. Wade, where the hell are we?”

“You know, the person who sits in the front seat is in charge of music and boosting morale for the driver.” Wade peered through the windshield, straining to see the road through the thickly falling snow. “And I gotta say, you are definitely failing in both those aspects.” 

“This piece of shit car doesn’t have a radio!” Peter argued. “And it’s hard to boost morale when the car also doesn’t have a working heater and when the driver somehow made a wrong turn and now we are in the middle of a blizzard!” 

“Okay but to be fair,” Wade started laughing and Peter briefly considered flinging the merc through the damn window. “To be fair, there would be a blizzard whether I’d gotten lot or not, alright? It’s not like there’s only clouds above this highway and not above the others.” 

“Uh huh.” A quick check at his phone showed that there still wasn’t any service and Peter shoved it back into his pocket in frustration. “And how do you explain picking a car with no radio and no heater? Also, how do you explain getting lost when Tony told us to jut take the highway out of town?” 

“It’s not town, Pete, it’s New York City there’s at least a million highways out of the city and it’s Althea’s car. You know, Althea the blind woman who hasn’t driven in ten years? Why would her car be in tip top shape?” 

“We should have rented a car.” Grumbling now, folding his arms to ward off the cold that seeped in through the rusted doors. “You are entirely too cheerful for this situation, you know? Way too cheerful. What if the car breaks down?” 

“I guess we’ll just have to share bodily warmth.” Wade tapped the breaks as they approached a corner. “Don’t worry Pete, we’ll make it or we will find somewhere to stop. It’s fine.” 

“This is definitely not how I thought this weekend would go.” 

“Yeah.” He tightened his hands on the wheel, risking a side glance at Peter. “Yeah, me neither.” 

All this time on the road and they hadn’t even talked yet, not about  _The Incident_ and not about anything important at all. Wade had jabbered small talk for the first hour or so, too nervous to even bring up the topic, and then when it had started dumping snow even the small talk had ceased as he concentrated on driving.

It was definitely not the fun little journey either of them had envisioned. Peter was cold and cranky, Wade knew they were probably lost and it had been dark for almost two hours now which meant their situation wasn’t going to get any better. 

And the longer they went without talking about that Thing they needed to talk about—

–well that situation wasn’t going to get any better either. 

“Oh my god, look!” Peter shouted and Wade startled so badly he nearly went off the road. “Holy shit, stay on the pavement.” Peter said in exasperation. “But look! Lights! A vacancy sign! It’s a hotel!” 

“Thank fuck.” Wade cranked the wheel as hard as he could, hoping on a prayer and crossed fingers that the old jalopy even made the turn at all, breathing out a sigh of relief when they rumbled off the highway, across a set of train tracks and into the parking lot. 

“I got the bags, alright?” He put the car in park and popped the trunk. “You uh– you head in and see about a couple rooms.”

“Yeah.” Peter said shortly, slamming the door just a bit harder than he needed to on his way out. 

Wade flinched when he saw the frustrated set to Peter’s shoulders. No, this was definitely not the trip he’d wanted.

**************

**************

“Look.” Peter leaned across the desk and pinned the receptionist with a glare. “I don’t care what room you have left, I’ve been on the road for like five hours in a car with no heat and a driver with no sense of direction and I need a shower and a nap so just give me the key to any  _goddamn_ –” 

“Hey hey.” Wade came up behind him and flashed a quick smile at the woman, brows raising in understanding when she gasped at his face. “Yep, that never gets old.” 

He pushed Peter out of the way and tried to smile charmingly. “Listen, what my friend is trying to say is that we definitely didn’t expect to be here tonight, but my god are we  _glad_ you’re here on the side of the highway and is there any room available at all? Anything at all? We’ll sleep on a couch at this point, but we can’t keep driving so what do you have for me?” 

“The only room we have left is the one we usually save for–” she glanced awkwardly between the two of them. “Romantic get aways? And it’s being renovated right now, needs to be painted and probably some new carpet so it isn’t actually–” 

“Is there a bed?” 

“Well yes, but only–”

“What’s the usual rate for it?” 

“Um, $180 a night, but–” 

“Here you go then.” Wade pulled out his wallet and peeled off six hundred dollar bills. “Enough for tonight and some extra because you weren’t expecting us and you know what?” He placed a few more on the counter and her eyes bugged out. “Some more because I’m going to use every drop of hot water you have in this place and I’m sure you’ll get some complaints.” 

“Well–well um–” 

“Room key.” Wade said firmly. “ _Please_.” 

“Top of the stairs, end of the hall.” She finally handed over a key, putting the stack of bills in the register. “There’s a free breakfast in the morning if you want, if you need more pillows or anything you’ll have to come down, we haven’t gotten around to upgrading the phone in the room yet.”

“I’m sure we won’t need anything, thank you so much, you’re a darling.” Wade blew her a kiss and put a firm hand on Peter’s lower back. “Let’s go. Upstairs.”

“Wade.” 

“Nope, you’re not about to yell at the receptionist again.” He pushed Peter up the stairs ahead of him. “I gotta say, your friendly neighborhood-ness seems to disappear drastically the further away from the city we get. I’ve never even seen you as much as forget to say thank you when someone hands you a hot dog but you were about ready to web that poor lady to the wall.”

“Yeah.” Peter blew out a deep breath. “Yeah, I’m not doing real well right now. Sorry.” 

“It’s alright, I’m sure I paid her enough to make her forget you being less than charming.” Wade elbowed him lightly and for the first time since leaving the city, Peter attempted a smile at him. “You can have the shower first, maybe that will thaw you out, huh?” 

“Thanks.” 

They were quiet until they made it to the top of the stairs, and quiet as Wade unlocked the door and then super awkwardly staring at the big bed in the middle of the room  _quiet_ because neither one of them had put any thought into the room being used for  _romantic getaways_ until right this very second. 

The bed sat in the middle of the room, a thick red comforter folded down to show off even darker red sheets. There were fading roses painted on the walls, delicately swirled heart shaped pieces mounted on the walls, candles scattered around the shelves, and above the bed– good lord, above the bed there was a huge mirror. 

“Oh look.” Wade spoke first, which really wasn’t surprising at all. “There’s only one bed.” 

“Look at that.” Peter repeated, suddenly feeling like butterflies had exploded in his stomach. “Just. One. Bed.” 

*****************

*****************

“Soooo….” Wade lay board stiff on the bed, hands behind his head, staring up at the huge mirror. “So we should probably talk, right?” 

“I feel like I’d rather not have this talk while laying in bed and looking my reflection.” Peter said automatically, from clear on the other side of the bed and in the mirror, he saw Wade grimace. “I mean, it’s just– I thought we should have talked on the way but that didn’t happen so–” 

“Right, yeah we should have talked then.” Wade cleared his throat. “But you know, we could talk now? We should talk now.” 

“Wade…” 

“Okay but seriously we gotta talk, Pete. It’s making me crazy.” 

“It’s making me pretty crazy too.” Peter admitted. “It’s been like a week and I realized this is actually the longest we’ve gone without seeing each other and it’s driving me nuts.” 

“Okay good, both on the same page, driving both of us nuts.” 

Silence, both purposefully not looking up at the mirror and definitely not looking at each other. 

"It wasn’t…. weird.” Wade spoke again first, and the butterflies absolutely  _rioted_ in Peter’s stomach. “What happened. It wasn’t weird. For being what it was, I mean. Not weird at all actually, which is great because I’d been worried that it would be…when it got to that point.” 

“You’ve thought about us getting to that point?” 

“Of course?” The end of the word tipped up like it was a question, as if Wade was checking to see if that was alright. “Have you not– you don’t uh– you don’t think about it?” 

“I feel like it’s obvious that I do, since you know–” a polite cough. “Since I did what I did. But we’ve never–we’ve never even talked about that sort of thing? Not even really hinted. You slang terrible innuendos and various come on’s at me, but I’ve also seen you flirt with a brick wall so–” another cough, and this was easily the most stilted conversation they’d ever had. “–I just didn’t know that you thought those sort of things.” 

“Well, I didn’t know you thought those sort of things either, actions speak louder than words, webs. Apparently.” 

“Right.” A deep breath. “Apparently. But um, but then after I did what I did, you said… words.” 

“I did.” Wade nodded. “I did say…words.” 

“Sort of  _important_ words.” 

“Uh yeah, I’d say they were sort of important words.” 

“And you just said them.” Peter made a vague gesture. “Just said them like it was no big deal, like you’d said them a thousand times before. And then two seconds later, you literally jumped out the window to avoid seeing my reaction.” 

“That’s not  _exactly_ how I remember it.” 

“Well it’s exactly what happened.” 

“Fair enough.” 

Silence again, both of them well aware that even though The Incident had  _sort of_ been talked about, it hadn’t actually been talked about at all.

“Wade.” Peter this time, breaking the quiet and speaking up and the bed creaked as Wade shifted and tensed, waiting for whatever was coming next. “This isn’t really how I thought our first night together would go.” 

_What?_

“…What?” 

“This isn’t how I imagined our first night together would go.” he said again, a little louder this time. “A shitty hotel room and a snowstorm and awkward conversation? I didn’t think it would happen like this.” 

“Well-l-l-l-l–” Wade dragged out the word. “Since we’re talking about things we’ve been thinking about, how um– how did you think this would go?” 

“Really? You want to talk about it?”

“Why not?” 

“Why not.” in the mirror, Peter bit at his lip, clenching his fingers in the thick red quilt. “Okay well, I figured we’d end up at my place. Nothing special, maybe just a Tuesday night after your Golden Girls reruns? And maybe we’d–” he swallowed. “you know, maybe we’d start kissing and I just wouldn’t want you to leave so you… so you wouldn’t. You wouldn’t leave.”

“What else?” 

“I dunno.” Peter shrugged a little, his cheeks tinting pink. “I don’t have like… details. I just thought it would be different than this. Maybe um– maybe we wouldn’t even be naked the first time, maybe just be so desperate to get to each other that we wouldn’t even worry about clothes and just worry about how it…felt.”

A sharp inhale from Wade and it made Peter a little braver, his voice a little stronger when he continued, “I thought you’d be rough with me. Sorta greedy? We’ve been waiting a long time for it you know, been working together for a year and I know you’re joking when you say all those things about wanting to wreck me but I know you aren’t  _really_ joking. I know how you look at me and–”

The bed creaked again as Wade shifted positions, bending his knee and folding his arms over his chest. “And?” 

“I look at you the same way.” Nearly inaudible. “That’s why I– that’s why I did what I did. Just seemed like that was how it supposed to happen.” 

“Right.” It was Wade’s turn to chew at his lip, to pick at the quilt as he tried to find words. “Well, that’s not how I thought it would go at all. Not at all, that doesn’t seem right.” 

“What?” Sharper than Peter intended, the word sounded incredulous and maybe a little nervous. “What do you mean?” 

“I like your idea.” Wade rushed to reassure him, grabbing Peter’s hand and squeezing at it lightly, then dropping it an instant later, because they didn’t– they didn’t hold hands. They didn’t do that. 

“I like your idea, that sounds good but not for our first time.” he corrected, and in the mirror he saw Peter’s hand creeping back towards his own, so he flipped his palm over, curling his fingers coaxingly until the slim hand rested in his own again. 

Alright, maybe they did hold hands. 

 _Score_. 

“Will you tell me what you thought then?” Hesitantly. “For our first time?” 

“I’d put you up in a hotel.” Wade started slowly, and when Peter chuckled a little, he clarified, “Not one like this. A nice one. Downtown, somewhere near the top floor so we can lay in bed and look out at the view. Real big bed so we have plenty of room. I’d order you room service and something alcoholic–” 

“You were gonna feed me and get me drunk?” 

“Just tipsy enough to be relaxed, Pete.” Wade flexed his fingers experimentally, and Peter tightened his hold. “Wouldn’t want you to be nervous, that’s all. Wanted the first time to be something special.” 

“It’s special because it’s us though, right?” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t wanna give you nice things, Pete.” 

“Keep going then.” Peter rolled onto his side, but Wade stayed on his back, tracing the line of Peter’s body through the reflection above. “What else?” 

“I’d wanna take my time with you.” Wade’s voice was rough. “Learn everything about you all in one go, all night long. Feel like I’ve got you about memorized over your clothes, but seeing you naked would be–” 

Peter shivered and Wade nodded jerkily. “No clothes. Not that time. Maybe not for a long time. Need the lights on, want to see all of you. I don’t even care about–” a motion over his face. “–not if it meant getting to see you. Touch you. Pete, I’d never get tired of getting my hands on you and my  _mouth_ and my–”  

“ _Wade_.” Peter turned his face into the pillow when the word cut off on a moan. 

“Yeah, baby boy.” Wade’s eyes slid shut, his body reacting to just the  _thought_ of Peter, to just the idea of being with him like he’d dreamed about even though not once had he thought it would actually happen. 

Well, he hadn’t thought it would happen until The Incident happened, and now he didn’t know what the hell to think. 

“If it was our first time, right?” Peter whispered. 

"If it was our first time.” he agreed. 

“That sounds real good.” Peter wet his lips and Wade’s eyes dropped to watch. “Maybe we could– I mean I know it’s not our first time tonight or anything, I’m not saying that we need to– I mean, there’s still a lot to talk about. What I did and what you said but um– maybe we could just–” 

Wade was on him in an instant, pressing Peter into the bed and covering his mouth with his own and the  _noise_ Peter made was soft and sweet and greedy and Wade broke just a little bit. 

“ _Pete_.” he rasped and Peter made that same noise, except this time he let his knees fall open, ran his hands up Wade’s arms to the broad shoulders and pulled him down against him. 

He cursed under his breath when Wade settled hard and heavy against him, moaned into a questing tongue as it ventured between his lips, rolled his body in a smooth motion that made Wade’s fingers tighten to bruising at his hips. 

Wade fit his thigh between the slim legs, palmed over that perfect ass, up to explore the lean muscles running down Peter’s frame, fit his hand to the back of Peter’s neck and ran his thumb over the wildly pounding pulse. 

They kissed again and again, coming back over and over until Peter was scraping his nails down Wade’s back and Wade was moving  _harder_ against him, long legs wrapped around his waist, a strong arm under Peter’s shoulders to keep him still, to keep him  _close_. 

Peter came first, pressure and heat and the newness of  _finally_ being together tipping him over the edge a few minutes later and he groaned Wade’s name, low and hoarse and satisfied as he soaked the material between them. 

Wade took longer, mouthing kisses down Peter’s neck and across his collarbone, pushing their sleep pants down until he was sliding through the wet pooling in the hollow vee of Peter’s hipbone, pushing his cock against the warm, pliant body until pleasure lit white hot deep in his core. 

Peter’s eyes were sparking again by then, his own length twitching in renewed interest, kisses growing eager and  _sharp,_ hands grasping and exploring and when Wade finally spilled onto Peter’s stomach, adding to the mess already there and overflowing to drip onto the sheets, Peter locked his arms tight so Wade wouldn’t move, breathing out a shaky “ _Wade_.” into his ear. “ _Stay_.” 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Wade murmured when he could speak again, when he could actually open his eyes and see Peter staring at him. “Not anywhere, Pete.” 

They came down slowly, touches less frantic and more lazy, kisses softer and words just whispered, the blankets pulls up to their shoulders when the chill set in. The moments were cautious and careful, the conversation they still needed to have set aside so they could breathe each other in, Peter lightly touching over the roughness of Wade’s skin, Wade marveling over how perfect his was. 

A knock at the door broke them from the after glow much sooner than either wanted, and Wade had to work to smother an annoyed growl when a voice called, “Another room opened up, if you were interested? No charge for the night!” 

It was the receptionist, bless her heart. She’d picked up on the obvious tension between them and correctly assumed they  _hadn’t_ been planning on spending the night together and was offering a solution to what was no longer an awkward situation. 

“Sweet woman.” Wade murmured and Peter grinned, never taking his eyes off Wade as he called, “Thank you but no thank you!” Wade eye’s widened and Peter added quieter, “One bed is just fine.” 

**********************

**********************

The sun was shining the next morning, the snow plows coming through at dawn and by the time breakfast had been served, the roads were clear enough to get going again. 

Peter even had service, and he fired off a quick text to Tony, apologizing for missing the party and explaining the bad weather and car situation. 

Tony sent him back a thumbs up, told him to drive safe and that they were welcome to come the rest of the weekend. 

“What do you think?” he asked Wade over a bite of eggs. “Want to still make it up to the compound?” 

“Tell me something first.” Wade said and Peter’s heart skipped a beat at the seriousness in the hazel eyes. “When you did what you did before, when you kissed me?” 

Oh shit. “Yeah?” 

“You just…” Wade shrugged. “Got up and said ‘bye babe’ and kissed me right on the lips. We’ve never done that  _ever_ and you just did it.” 

“Yeah. Yeah I did.” Peter took a quick drink of juice. “But you know, I did that and then you said what you said and then left so–”

“So–”

“So here we are.” he finished. “After last night I think it’s pretty safe to say that me kissing you was unexpected, but not too far out of line? Obviously we both wanted–” he motioned between them. “–right?” 

“…right.” Wade tapped his fork on the table thoughtfully. “But then I said–” 

“Then you said ‘ _love you_ ’.” Just above a whisper, Peter’s eyes wide and anxious. “I kissed you goodbye and you said ‘ _love you_ ’ and then you jumped out the window and never gave me a chance to reply or anything.” 

“And then you avoided me for a week.” Wade pointed out. 

“And then we tried a road trip and here we are.” Peter played with a strip of bacon for a few seconds. “We know why I kissed you, and it’s worked out pretty well. But why did you say that?” 

“Is that the sort of thing you want to start saying?” Wade sounded just as nervous as Peter looked. “Or should we wait some more?” 

“I think we should wait?” his voice squeaked at the end. “I’m not saying I don’t? Because I do, but um saying it seems like a really big deal so maybe–”

“–yeah, maybe we should wait on that.” Wade agreed. “That’s fine.” 

“Okay, we’ll wait.” 

Silence at the table, both of them staring down at their plates, and then Peter burst out, “I want to start saying it!” right as Wade decided, “I’d rather stay here with you than go to the Avengers compound!” and they stared at each other for a few more seconds. 

“I’ll go see if they have a vacancy again tonight then.” Wade finally said and pushed away from the table. 

Peter jumped to his feet and grabbed Wade’s hand, bringing him back for a sweet, slow kiss. 

“Love you.” he whispered, and Wade whispered it right back against his lips, sealing it with another kiss. “A room with just one bed, okay?” Peter asked when they parted and Wade grinned. 

“Yeah, baby boy. A room with just one bed.”


End file.
